Lesson Learned
by October Lynx
Summary: The only world he knew, and the only world she knows...Has come in contact, and shattered...But the impact only goes to her side as she lost everything, family, home, and love...Now, she's ought to shared the impact to him...But the thing is, every seductive mission, was never ends well... The Real Special Birthday Gift to Whitypearl Teaser, AU, R&R Please!


**Whitypearl**-senpai, here's the replacement of that hurting gift

Well, I prefer to say it was a real gift instead of the last one

Anyways, Happy 29th Birthday! wish you all the greatest of everything, in an after life indeed~

I'm so happy and lucky to be your friend, since you're the only one I have during my ups and downs...

So, I was hoping that you like my gift,** My dearest sister~**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Rate**: T, for safety only, even I myself could think of a lower rate for this story _

_**Genre(s)**:Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, etc_

_**Warning**: AU, Gender-Bender, All Human, OOC-ness, Typo(s), Derivative Fiction, Teaser, etc_

_**Pairing**: kuroro/Fem!Kurapika_

_**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

**Lesson Learned: The Impact of Seduction**

October Rei Lynx

2013

* * *

_The only world he knew..._

"Illumina, tunjukkan kemampuanmu", suara bariton khas yang bernada dingin itu terdengar membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut kecoklatan, yang kemungkinan besar adalah pemilik nama itu, terlihat menarik pakaian kakaknya yang berdiri tepat disisinya,

"Kenapa harus?", tanya gadis itu singkat, tampaknya ia tidak menyukai perintah yang diberikan kepadanya itu,

"Lakukanlah, Lu, jangan banyak bicara", jawab sang kakak, yang dibalas oleh gadis itu dengan helaan napas sebal sebelum akhirnya ia maju dan mempertunjukkan kemampuannya.

Sesosok anak kecil berambut hitam menyaksikan hal tersebut dari tempatnya disamping sang ayah, pria yang memberi perintah tadi, dan ia berbisik kepada sang kakak yang berada disisi lain,

"Kak, apa kita juga harus menunjukkannya?", anak itu berkata sambil menenggak ludahnya, kakaknya, yang juga melihat aksi gadis kecil itu, berbalik pada adiknya,

"Sepertinya begitu", ia menjawab pelan dengan nada khawatir,

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua berhenti membicarakan orang lain dan bersiap-siaplah", tiba-tiba saja, ayah mereka berbicara pada kedua putranya, dengan suara perlahan namun penuh penekanan,

"Papa, menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik", si kecil yang memulai tadi berkata pada ayahnya,

"Aku tidak menguping, hanya saja...kalian berbicara terlalu dekat sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya", balas pria itu, sang Danchou laba-laba senior, kepada kedua putranya yang masih belia,

"Ah, Mocha, sekarang giliranmu", ia berujar lagi dengan suara yang terdengar lebih dingin dan cenderung datar,

"Eh? Memangnya yang lain sudah?", tanya bocah yang bernama Mocha itu, mata birunya membulat seperti anak rusa yang kebingungan,

"Sudah, ketika kalian mengobrol tadi", jawab pria itu tanpa menoleh,

"Kenapa aku dulu? Bukankah seharusnya kakak yang lebih dulu? Dia 'kan lahir duluan", protes Mocha dengan nada kekanakan, Kuroro yang sejak tadi berada disamping Mocha, hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya yang hampir mirip dengan ibu mereka,

"Yang lebih muda lebih dulu, itu aturannya", jawab sang ayah, tanpa menghiraukan protes putra bungsunya,

"Papa, aku duluan saja", Kuroro berujar membela adiknya, membuat pria itu memijit batang hidungnya dan menghela napas frustasi,

"Mocha, lakukan, tidak ada diskusi lebih lanjut", akhirnya ia berkata dengan nada perintah.

* * *

Mocha kecil berjalan dengan berjingkat-jingkat agar tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini.

Sambil merapat, bocah kecil itu meneruskan perjalanannya hingga ia sampai pada tempat yang ditujunya.

"Apa kau menyukai tempat ini?", ia bertanya pada sosok yang dikenalnya, Illumina, yang kini sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman dibelakang rumah,

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?", Illumina menoleh dan menjawab sinis pertanyaan Mocha barusan, dia sudah cukup direpotkan oleh kenyataan bahwa ayahnya membawanya kesini bersama Phinks, satu diantara saudaranya yang paling dibencinya, dan kini, muncul seorang anak lagi yang sepertinya hendak membuatnya repot,

"Hmmmm...bagaimana ya...", Mocha mengambil tempat disamping gadis kecil itu,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu meninggalkan tempat ini", jawab Mocha kemudian,

"Meninggalkan? Meninggalkan Ryuuseigai? Jangan bercanda", Illumina menyahut dengan nada mengejek, lalu dia tertawa sampai hampir terpingkal-pingkal, membuat Mocha mengerutkan wajahnya sebal,

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka berada disini", potong bocah berambut hitam itu, dia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang menertawakannya seperti itu,

"Oh ya?", gadis itu bertanya lagi, dengan nada skeptis yang jelas-jelas bisa diartikan sebagai ejekan,

"Ya, karena kau tidak suka pada Phinks, kakakmu, yang selalu merusak boneka-bonekamu dengan memutar kepalanya atau memenggalnya", papar Mocha yang kemudian sukses membuat Illumina terdiam, kali ini, gadis itu menatap Mocha dengan pandangan tak percaya,

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?", tanya gadis itu penasaran,

"Insting", jawab Mocha bercanda,

"Bohong", balas Illumina datar,

"Hm, baiklah, akan kuceritakan, tapi nanti, setelah kau menemaniku keluar dari sini", ajak Mocha penuh semangat, dan didorong oleh rasa penasarannya yang memuncak serta kesetujuannya karena ia memang tidak suka pada kakaknya, Illumina pun mengikuti Mocha, dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Ryuuseigai.

* * *

"Kalian lihat orang ini?", Stefan Lucilfer, Danchou Laba-laba senior, melemparkan selembar foto keatas meja, tepat didepan semua junior-juniornya, yang termasuk didalamnya adalah putra sulungnya, Kuroro,

"Ini targetnya?", tanya pemuda yang masih belia itu,

"Ya, dia anggota dari Suku Kuruta, aku ingin kalian mendapatkan mata merahnya", Stefan menjelaskan misi pertama bagi Laba-laba junior lalu setelah selesai memberi sedikit pengarahan mengenai suku tersebut, ia membubarkan mereka semua.

Tentu saja semua anggota itu pergi, kecuali satu orang, yaitu Kuroro sendiri,

"Aku ingin membuat perjanjian", kata pemuda itu tegas,

"Apa itu?", Stefan menyahut dingin, sedikitnya ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini,

"Akan kubunuh mereka semua, tanpa kecuali, asalkan...", ia menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, menghela napas, lalu berujar lagi,

"Kau menghentikan pencarian atas Mocha", pemuda itu melanjutkannya, mata hitamnya menatap lurus pada ayahnya dengan penuh intensitas, membuat sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah dingin Stefan,

"Baiklah, aku bisa menerima perjanjian itu, tapi—", ia menjawab,

"Kalau sampai ada satu saja yang selamat, aku akan mencari dan membunuh Mocha".

Dengan itu mereka pun berangkat menuju daerah Rukusu, tempat dimana Suku Kuruta tinggal dan hidup dengan damai didalamnya.

* * *

_And the only world she knows..._

"Aku tidak suka", gadis pirang itu menggerutu, matanya menatap sebal pada bayangan ibunya di cermin,

"Kenapa, Kurapika? Dia adalah salah satu pemuda paling cerdas dan keluarganya terpandang, aku tak menemukan sedikitpun kesalahan dalam dirinya", wanita itu menyisir rambut putrinya yang panjang, sambil terus berusaha membujuknya untuk mau menerima lamaran yang ditujukan padanya itu,

"Iya, tapi hidungnya penuh lendir, Ma", cemooh gadis itu, masih berusaha menolak tawaran ibunya,

"Dan aku tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki dengan lendir hidung sekental dan sehijau itu, ewwwhh", Kurapika menggambarkan pemuda yang tadi mengajaknya bermain dan merayunya sementara orang tua mereka membicarakan soal perjodohan keduanya,

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menolaknya", wanita itu tertawa geli mendengar jawaban putrinya, benar juga, bagaimana mungkin putri ketua klan yang terhormat bersanding dengan seorang anak yang hidungnya berlendir, oh, dia baru saja membayangkannya dan mengangguk setuju atas penolakan putrinya.

"Nah, selesai", kata wanita itu, ia baru saja menyelesaikan perkerjaannya, yaitu menata rambut putrinya dan menghiasnya dengan pita-pita untuk menghadiri pesta nanti malam, dan kalau ditanya kenapa dirinya yang melakukan ini dan bukan pelayan?

Jawabannya sangat mudah.

Yaitu, Kurapika, putri bungsunya, sangat tidak menyukai para pelayan dan selalu mengatakan mereka tidak becus bekerja bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa, dan...sayangnya ia memang harus setuju dengan keluhan putri manjanya itu.

"Kurapika, mama akan menunggumu dibawah", perempuan itu berujar, sebelum ia berlalu dari balik pintu kamar gadis kecil itu.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Kurapika langsung melompat dari kursi riasnya dan menuju ke kamar pakaian, dan mengobrak-abrik kamar itu sampai ia menemukan pakaian yang menurutnya sesuai untuk dikenakan diacara malam ini,

"Mary, rapikan kamarku", perintahnya ketika ia berada dipintu dan menemukan pelayan pribadinya telah berdiri disana.

Usai memberi perintah itu, Kurapika melenggang pergi menuju pestanya sambil bersenandung riang, ia sangat tidak sabar ingin menikmati sesi pribadinya bersama para putri yang lain.

* * *

_Has come in contact...and shattered..._

"Baik-baik ya, Kurapika, kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku..", lirih seorang bocah lelaki kecil sambil berdiri dan menatap sesosok gadis kecil yang masih tergeletak pingsan akibat kehebohan tadi, pemuda kecil itu menghela napas, terpikir akan sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya solusi yang dapat digapainya agar tak seorangpun mengetahui keberadaan adik perempuannya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Ia melangkah dengan mantap, menuju sekumpulan anak-anak itu, yang membawa sekotak besar mata merah, mata merah sukunya,

_"Tapi ini harus dilakukan.."_, batinnya sambil menelan ludah frustasi,

_"Atau mereka akan mengetahui dan membunuh Kurapika juga.."_, akhirnya ia melangkah dengan pasti dan tiba tak jauh dari kerumunan anak-anak mengerikan itu,

"Danchou, ini yang terakhir", Pakunoda, salah satu dari anak-anak itu, memegangi bocah itu dan menunjukkannya pada Kuroro, membuat pemuda itu menoleh, dan memperhatikan si bocah,

"Pangeran muda ya?", cibir pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia teringat akan satu lukisan besar yang memuat wajah anak dihadapannya ini, tergantung disalah satu dinding tempat ini,

"Ya, namaku Shalnark", jawab anak itu getir, dia berada dalam situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan saat ini, dengan pemuda yang dipanggil Danchou itu sibuk menginterogasinya, sementara Kurapika bisa bangun kapan saja dan membuat cerita menjadi kacau,

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku", Shalnark mengiba, sungguh, jika saja ia bisa memilih, ia tak akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini, mengiba untuk tidak dibunuh tapi...sepertinya saat ini dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Oh, kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?", tanya Kuroro dingin, kepalanya saat ini terus dibayangi oleh perjanjian antara ia dan ayahnya tadi,

"Karena aku bisa mengendalikan orang, kau pasti membutuhkanku", pangeran muda itu berkelit, mencoba melakukan negosiasi sebisanya dalam tempo sesingkatnya.

Kuroro memperhatikan anak berambut pirang pasir itu, mencoba mencari tahu alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini semua,

"Baiklah, akan kubawa kau pada ayahku, biar dia saja yang memutuskan", ia berujar frustasi, mengingat disatu sisi, ia mau saja membawa anak itu tapi disisi lain, hal itu bisa menjadi alasan bagi sang ayah untuk menghabisi adik kecilnya.

Ketika sekelompok anak itu pergi, Kurapika kecil terbangun, dan ia menangis, menyadari bahwa sekarang hanya ia sendiri yang berada disini, tanpa siapapun, kecuali mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan,

"Ayah..ibu...kakak..", isaknya sambil tersedu-sedu, bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang putri yang biasa hidup dalam kemudahan, dan kini...semua terenggut secara paksa, sementara ia belum siap.

* * *

_But the impact only goes to her side as she lost everything, family, home, and love..._

Kurapika merapikan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya, dan ia memasukkan mereka semua dalam satu tas selempang berwarna putih.

"Genei Ryodan..", gumam gadis itu, sambil mematut dirinya sendiri pada cermin retak yang masih menggantung di kamarnya,

"Aku akan mencari dan membunuh mereka semua", ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, dan mata biru dalam cermin itu berangsur-angsur memerah, hingga mata gadis dalam cermin itu, kini telah menjadi begitu merah, laksana kobaran api yang tersembunyi dibalik kabut darah.

Dengan itu Kurapika pergi, meninggalkan desa Kuruta, kota Rukusu, dan semua yang sebelumnya ia miliki.

Gadis itu tiba disebuah kota, tentu saja, dan berpikir untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niat itu, ketika takdir mempertemukannya dengan sepasang suami-istri menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti cinderella malang yang membutuhkan orangtua baru?", desisnya pada pasangan itu, ketika mereka menawarkan untuk mengadopsinya,

"Oh, gadis yang tidak sopan", keluh si istri sambil melempar tatapan sebal, lalu senyum sumringah diwajahnya berubah, dan ia segera menarik suaminya pergi, meninggalkan gadis kecil itu, yang kembali duduk sendirian sambil meminum susunya.

Kemudian gadis itu meneruskan perjalanannya, mempelajari banyak hal didalamnya, sampai ia berusia 15 tahun, dimana ia memutuskan, untuk mengikuti ujian hunter.

* * *

_Now, she's ought to shared the impact to him..._

"Merayunya?", tanya Kuroro heran, alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika ia menatap Phinks, salah satu anggota setianya yang baru saja memberinya saran yang rasanya tidak masuk akal,

"Iya, dengan begitu, kau bisa mencari tahu, siapa mata-mata gadis itu, dan tentu saja, kelemahannya" jawab Phinks bangga, seakan-akan itu adalah ide paling cemerlang yang pernah ada didunia ini,

"Benar juga, lagipula, Mocha juga ada disini, jadi...seandainya ayah berniat melakukan sesuatu, aku bisa melindunginya", Kuroro menjawab sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Saat ini mereka telah berada di Stargate Academy, sekolah perdamaian, dan kenapa Laba-laba bisa ada disini?

Alasannya sudah jelas, itu adalah perintah dari Laba-laba senior, tentu saja.

* * *

"Apa? Merayu? Tidak, itu ide yang buruk", protes Kurapika ketika saran yang sama terlontar dari mulut kakak laki-laki yang baru saja ditemuinya, Shalnark,

"Ayolah, ini satu-satunya cara, agar kau menjadi kelemahannya, selain adiknya, tentu saja", Shalnark mengargumen Kurapika dengan penuh kepastian,

"Oh Shal, kau tidak serius kan?", tanya Kurapika lagi, kali ini dengan nada meragukan, karena tentu saja, kata 'merayu' itu, dan 'danchou laba-laba' bila disatukan, maka akan terdengar sangat mengerikan,

"Aku serius, Kurapika, memangnya kau punya rencana yang lebih baik?", Shalnark berkata lagi, dan dengan sukses membuat Kurapika terpojok, memikirkan kalau memang tak ada rencana lain yang bisa dilakukan olehnya saat ini, dengan memanfaatkan sekolah ini, dan nama Hibiki yang ternyata didapatnya dari garis keturunan ibunya.

Maka begitulah, ketika sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan kemah di pegunungan, baik Kurapika dan Kuroro sama-sama memutuskan, inilah saatnya.

"Kau belum tidur?", tanya Kurapika pada suatu malam, ia baru saja keluar dari tendanya untuk bergabung dengan pemuda yang sedang duduk didekat api unggun itu, berniat memulai aksinya,

"Tidak biasa", jawab Kuroro singkat, suaranya terdengar datar, dan ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada gadis itu,

"Dingin ya?", kembali gadis itu mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan,

"Hn", pemuda itu menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah dingin dengan udara gunung malam itu,

_"Hei! Hei! Yang disebelahmu ini bukan patung! Ayolah! Katakan sesuatu! Hu-uh! Dasar manusia es!"_, maki gadis itu dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda disampingnya ini tidak mengatakan sesuatupun, padanya, dan topik pembicaraan mereka jadi terdengar bodoh, seiring suasana malam yang semakin dingin,

"Kau sendiri, kenapa belum tidur?", tiba-tiba Kuroro bertanya kasual sambil menoleh kearah gadis itu, membuat sang gadis terpaku sebentar,

"Ehm..itu..aku..hanya sedang insomnia", Kurapika mengeles sekenanya, sambil memalingkan wajah agar tatapan mereka tidak bertemu,

"Oh", Kuroro merespon singkat, lalu berbalik lagi, membuat Kurapika merasa lega meski hanya sedikit, dan dibarengi dengan rasa kesal,

_"Apa?! Cuma begitu?! Hei! Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa bersosialisasi, ya?"_, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlontar dari kepala gadis itu, membuatnya harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan diri agar semua kata itu tidak melompat keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat suasana berubah canggung,

"Ini", tiba-tiba sebuah kain tebal menutupi kepala gadis pirang itu, membuatnya kaget,

"Aku mau masuk, kalau kau masih mau disini, pakai saja", Kuroro berkata sambil beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kurapika yang memegangi kain tadi, yang ternyata mantel milik Kuroro, dengan pipi yang bersemu merah muda,

_"Dia..."_, pikir gadis itu.

* * *

_But the thing is, every seductive mission, was never ends well..._

"Selama ini...aku berbohong", aku pemuda itu, kali ini mereka sedang berada di kelas, sepulang sekolah.

Seketika telinga sang gadis terasa panas, tapi...ia bisa segera mengendalikan diri, mengingat dirinya pun berpura-pura dalam skenario ini,

"Tapi, kurasa tanpa kusadari, aku merasa nyaman menjalani ini semua, jadi..",

"Aku pun berpura-pura..", Kurapika memotong kalimat pemuda itu, mengingat kebaikannya, membayangkan ketulusannya, membuat ia tidak bisa terus menjadi seorang pendusta seperti ini,

"Kuroro, aku juga membohongimu, berpura-pura memaafkanmu, dan melupakan semuanya, tapi..",

"Bisakah kau memaafkanku, sebenarnya?", tanya Kuroro cepat, kali ini ia yang memotong kalimat Kurapika yang masih terdengar ragu dan bimbang.

Kurapika tersentak, dia tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi dihindarinya, dan Kuroro baru saja menanyakannya,

"Itu dia, aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa...aku tidak sanggup mengkhianati ibuku, ayahku, yang mati ditanganmu, Kuroro, aku tidak bisa", jawab Kurapika terbata-bata, suaranya terdengar parau karena bercampur dengan airmata,

"Berhentilah menangis", suara Kuroro terdengar begitu pasti ditelinga gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit terkejut,

"Eh?", responnya dengan nada bertanya-tanya,

"Jika aku belum bisa mendapatkan maafmu, setidaknya...aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis", kata pemuda itu, yang terdengar begitu mantap ditelinga sang gadis itu, membuatnya hampir menangis lagi, namun kali ini, ia terpikirkan satu ide lagi, yaitu pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Sungguh, berada disini semakin lama akan membuatnya semakin sesak, oleh karenanya, Kurapika pun beranjak,

"Lebih baik kita pulang, tapi maaf, aku belum bisa menerima kata maafmu, terlalu menyakitkan", ujar gadis itu, sebelum pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

"Kenapa dia sulit sekali untuk tidak menoleh pada masa lalu?", tanya Kuroro pada udara hampa, sambil menikmati kopi sorenya diberanda,

"Kakak, jika ada orang yang membunuh mama, apa kau bisa memaafkannya begitu saja?", tanya Mocha dari balik pintu, sebelum ia bergabung dengan sang kakak bersama segelas besar _parfait_ favoritnya,

"Benar juga", jawab Kuroro singkat,

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?", ia bertanya pada adik kecilnya itu, yang kadang-kadang memiliki saran yang cukup bijak dan manusiawi, namun tidak sepadan dengan tingkahnya yang begitu kekanakan,

"Beri dia waktu, biarkan dia berpikir dan menenangkan diri, selebihnya, serahkan pada takdir", jawab bocah kecil itu sambil menyuap _parfait_nya dengan sendok besar,

"Kau mau?", tawarnya, Kuroro tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak, terima kasih", jawab pemuda itu.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya semua tampak normal, yah, kecuali gadis itu, yang menghindarinya seharian, tapi mendatangi mejanya ketika istirahat,

"Kita harus bicara", Kurapika berkata dengan nada serius,

"Sekarang?", tanya Kuroro santai, meski sebenarnya ia sangat mengerti bahwa gadis itu ingin berbicara dengannya saat itu juga,

"Ya, menurutmu?", Kurapika menjawab sinis,

"Baiklah", pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan memimpin, aneh memang, tapi Kurapika yang biasanya akan protes dengan mengatakan, 'hei, yang mengajak aku' sekarang hanya diam dan mengikuti.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di salah satu halaman sekolah, yang bisa dipastikan tidak satu orang pun berada disana kecuali mereka, dan ketika itu,

Kurapika memulai pembicaraan yang sejak tadi mungkin sudah ditahan dan dipikirkannya,

"Ehm, aku..ingin minta maaf", ujarnya formal, hampir terdengar seperti basa-basi mungkin,

"Kenapa?", pemuda itu bertanya penasaran, karena dia memang tidak menemukan alasan atas permintaan maaf gadis itu padanya, sementara...dialah yang seharusnya meminta maaf,

"Kemarin, aku hanya bingung, dan tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan maksudku yang sebenarnya, aku...aku ingin berbaikan", terang gadis itu sambil menunduk, suaranya terdengar gugup dan Kuroro bisa menduga kalau wajah gadis itu saat ini pasti sudah dihiasi rona merah muda tipis, dengan mata biru yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri layaknya orang yang memang masih merasa gugup dan tidak percaya diri atas kalimat yang diutarakannya,

"Aku menolak", Kuroro merespon datar dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu pasti, sontak, mata biru gadis itu membulat dan ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga bisa menatap langsung mata pemuda itu, seperti hendak mendeteksi jika ada kebohongan disana,

"Memangnya kau marah padaku?", Kurapika bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar jauh lebih polos dari sebelumnya, dan begitu jujur mengungkapkan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya,

"Tidak, tapi aku...ingin kau menjadi kekasihku", jawab Kuroro enteng, yang tentu saja membuat keterkejutan dimata gadis itu menjadi berlipat ganda.

* * *

** A/N:** This story was just a teaser of a crossover story, made upon my RP with my little sister, during her visits to this village where I'm in...

Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and...

Review Please!


End file.
